There is an increasing demand for providing products with radio frequency (RF) circuits, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels. RFID tags and labels can have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include, for example, communication electronics, data memory, and control logic. RFID tags and labels are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. RFID tags and labels can include active tags, which include a power source, as well as passive tags and labels, which do not.
An important element of RF circuits is the RF antenna. An RF antenna can have a configuration where two substantial bodies of conductive material are properly spaced from each other so as to define two antenna portions, which are bridged by a circuit chip comprising an RF transponder. The antennas can be produced by utilizing conductive ink, or may be in the form of etched conductive foil. While products made from such structure function properly, the conductive ink does not provide a high grade antenna since it cannot be as thick or as conductive, in general, as can a conductive foil. However, the conventional etching techniques for applying foil do not lend themselves to high speed production.